


Sanguine

by Farstrider



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, Knifeplay, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farstrider/pseuds/Farstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanguine: Cheerfully Hopeful, Optimistic... or bloody</p><p>His kiss tasted best when it was tinged with copper. The rough scrape of teeth on the inside of his lips, the bruising force that demanding tongue… but it was the sanguine flavor that went right down to nest in his belly and burn his insides. He felt the scrape of the blade tip down the side of his shirt, enough to leave a stinging mark, enough to sever the fabric. “I need you Hawke… Now.” there was no room to disagree… not that he ever would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanguine

**Author's Note:**

> NOT SAFE FOR WORK!!! It's been a while since I wrote smut so be warned. This is no soft cuddly gentle lovin and knives are involved.
> 
> Written for Mediocrememory

They didn’t have too many nights like this… keyed up after a fight, narrowly escaping the jaws of death. They stumbled into Fenris’ mansion like drunkards, the door barely shut behind them before the Champion was shoved roughly against the wall, his daggers clattering from his fingers.

He loved kissing Fenris. Be it the sweet, gentle, innocent ones or the embrace of lips and tongue in the heat of passion. But this – the demanding press of lips and nipping teeth as the elf ground into him hard… this made his mind go numb.

Fenris’ kiss tasted the best with a tinge of blood. He often tasted of wine but this… the flavor of battle mixed with a taste of copper…insistent tongue delving into his mouth, demanding no resistance as it traced teeth, lips and hands bruising… this was perfect. It went right to his cock where the heat coiled and burned him from the inside out.

“Stay there.” Fenris growled as he pulled back, a wild look in his eyes. So tonight it would be this game…he was all too happy to oblige. The elf bent to pick up one of Hawke’s discarded daggers, dragging the point of it along the outside edge of his leather pants, the tip digging into the bulge forming between his legs, causing it to grow fast and nearly painful in an instant. “I want you, Hawke. Now.”

“I am yours…” he didn’t hesitate one instant to say those words… their phrase when this happened to let Fenris know he did want this.

Gauntleted hands spun the rogue around, pulled him backwards enough to then shove his shoulders forward. “Lean against the wall, legs apart. Do not move.” Hawke moved to comply, lets apart, arms resting on the wall to help brace himself. He had practice with this position, back straight, head down, backside presented to Fenris. Usually though he had no clothing on.

He felt the prick of metal on his spine, near the top of his pants. He could feel the bite of his dagger, a sweet tingling sting on his skin as it bit into the stitching along the center seam. Fenris moved slow, making him feel the tug and pull of each stitch as he severed it. His free hand was not idle, pushing up his jerkin to run sharp cold talons along his skin making Hawke shiver and moan.

“You cannot cum until I say so, Hawke.” Fenris warned, stopping the blade in that spot just behind his balls, digging it in a little earning a whine from the rogue. “I know you can from just this but you will hold back.”

“Y.. yes sir.” He answered in a shuddering pant, bowing his head further. He was rewarded with the blade continuing its journey far enough to get to where Fenris wanted to go, just short of letting him lose of the confines of the leather. Two more incisions were made to get the leather out of the way without easing any pressure on his trapped cock yet exposed his ass for Fenris to see.

“No smalls today?”  The tip of a gauntlet clad finger ran along bare flesh beneath the leather, the cold metal burning along the thin red line on his skin.  Hawke gasped as the cool metal pushed inside, slipping in easily. They’d messed around before today’s adventure… he’d been ordered not to clean up. It stung and burned in a cold way, his toes curling in his boots as he struggled not to rock back onto that steel clad digit. It retreated at the first twitching of his hips, all touch did…

* **Crack!** * Fenris’ hand landed firmly on his backside, metal and all, in a tremendous crack of skin pulling a scream out of Hawke.

“I told you not to move.” Fenris leaned over his back, his armor pressing into his back, his voice rumbling in his ear. It took every ounce of will to stay still even when Fenris’ own arousal pressed into his burning backside. He did moan lewdly however. “I want you now, despite your disobedience. On your knees, stay leaning on the wall.”

Hawke moved as told, spreading his legs wide which only put pressure on his trapped manhood, bending forward to brace on the dirty wall, broken tile crunching under his knees. He counted to twenty and back again trying to ignore the sounds of armor being removed just enough. Fenris sighed behind him as he finally got lose. The warrior looked down on what was spread before him and stroked himself carefully. “Tell me you want this, Hawke.” He rubbed the burning head of his cock along the blade lines, earning a warbling inhale and sharp whine from the human. “Tell me.”

“I want you…I want you to fuck me any way you like, Sir.” He didn’t look back but picked up his head, felt steel fingers thread in his unruly hair and hold it back. “I want to feel you fill me up and use me as you will.”

“Do you deserve to get what you want?” Fenris continued to tease along Hawke’s cleft. “You threw yourself into battle and nearly got killed… I told you that you are not permitted to do that.”

“I…” Hawke bit his lip. “I deserve what you choose to give me.”

“That’s right… you do.” Another slap rang out into the mansion, another desperate cry wrenched from the rogue. “Five hits for disobeying my rules, Hawke… that is two. Count the rest off or I start over.”

Hawke tensed briefly before he relaxed, knowing he wouldn’t be hurt more than needed…it was better if he

* **Crack** * The hand came up on the underside of his left cheek, stinging horribly in all the right ways.

“Three…sir”

* **Crack** * This one under both cheeks, the thumb of that gauntlet scraping along his trapped cock as it pulled back.

“ Unnn… four…sir.”

* **Crack** * right over the right side, to match the third. His skin stung and the force of it rocked him forward.

“F-five… sir.” He whimpered when those hands ran along his battered skin, cold metal soothing and burning at the same time.

“Good… now you get what you want.” Fenris leaned forward and in a swift motion forced his way inside the rogue, pulling his hips back to but up against the bottom of his chest plate.

He was not gentle; it was not slow… the slap of skin on leather, Hawke’s impassioned cries and pleas spurring the warrior on harder and faster. Claws dug into soft flesh along his stomach as he pulled Hawke back into him as he thrust forward. He could see sweat bead along Hawke’s exposed skin, saw it darken the hair along his neck as the human bowed to his onslaught. He slid his hands along scarlet cheeks, along his hips and dug into skin, making Hawke tighten hard around him. He was still slick from their joining before, ever prepared as he was told to.

Maker he loved how attentive his lover could be.

Fenris bent over Hawke, one hand on the small of his back as he fucked the man roughly, the other tugging his head up by the hair. Hawke cried out a deliciously wounded sound, so vulnerable, so delicate and only for him. He let Hawke suck on the tip of a finger, watched those kiss swollen lips wrap around the metal and love it as surely as he would if it were his cock there. He would not last, during these moments buried to the hilt and slamming hard enough to rock the larger man back and forth hitting him right where he saw stars, he never did.

“Hawke…” His hand on the man’s back slipped into the ruined pants to wrap around the man’s hard, weeping arousal. “Come for me… now.” No sooner had the words left his lips as the man contorted beneath him, clamping impossibly tight around his lyrium etched cock, spilling across his gauntlet with a strangled cry. Fenris followed him after a few more rough thrusts, letting instinct take over as he gave Hawke exactly what he wanted.

Fenris came back to himself draped over Hawke’s still upturned glowing ass, the man beneath him panting hard to regain breath. His touch gentled as he pulled out, watching his flesh leave Hawke’s and caught the shudder that ran along the other man’s body. Now was the time for gentleness, for care. With battle’s fervor gone from them both things could return to a semblance of ‘normal’.


End file.
